Rape
in The Accused.]] Rape is the process by which one or more individuals assault another individual sexually without their consent. There are varying types and degrees of rape, which may include attempted rape, gang rape, date rape and prison rape. In most cases, the perpetrator of the crime is a male, with the victim being a female, but this is not always the case. In matters relating to prison rape, it is usually an act involving members of the same gender. Sex with an underage child, whether consensual or not, is considered rape as well. The act itself is called pedophilia and the one committing the act is known as a pedophile or child molester. Let's face it, whether the rapist is victimizing children or adults, they are without question the lowest forms of life on the face of the planet. Everyone agree? Good. In film * Accused, The: A woman named Sarah Tobias gets drunk at a bar and begins dancing with a bunch of men, which leads them to think that it is okay to have their way with her. They gang rape her inside the bar and nobody does anything to stop it. Sarah later associates herself with lawyer Kathryn Murphy, who goes after the rapists, including those who stood by and encouraged the men that raped Sarah. * Count Yorga, Vampire: A man named Brudah, who was the servant of a Bulgarian vampire named Yorga, raped an abducted woman named Donna. * Deliverance: In a visceral demonstration of male rape, Ned Beatty's character, Bobby, is violently sodomized by a bunch of mountain folk Georgia rednecks. * Eyes of a Stranger: A serial rapist and murderer named Stanley Herbert terrorized the streets of Miami, Florida raping young women. One young woman, a blind and deaf teenager named Tracy Harris managed to stand against him however. * Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The: In both the original 2009 version of the film as well as the 2011 American remake of The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, the main character Lisbeth Salander is violently raped by her guardian, Nils Bjurman. She later returns to Bjurman's home and pays him back in kind, while also blackmailing him against ever attempting any aggression towards her whatsoever in the future. * Hollywood Boulevard: Candy Wednesday is an actress who lands a role in a film called Machete Maidens of Mora Tau. While working on location in the Philippines, Candy has to do a scene where her character gets raped. When the movie is released in the United States, Candy goes to see it at the drive-in with her agent, Walter Paisley. The projectionist of the film actually attempts to rape her, but Walter saves her. * Humanoids from the Deep: Mutated tadpole monsters surface in the town of Noyo, California with an instinctive biological need to reproduce. They select the most nubile of female targets, strip off their clothes, muddy them up on the beach and rape them. One woman survives and is impregnated with a half-human/half fish-monster baby. * Invasion of the Bee Girls: A group of angry bar stiffs attempt to rape Julie Zorn and succeed in tearing off her blouse and fondling her breasts. State Department security guard Neil Agar came upon them and fought them off before they could go any further with her. * Nightmare on Elm Street, A: In the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series, the demonic dream slasher known as Freddy Krueger was formerly a child murderer in his human days. It has been heavily implied, though never stated that he was molesting the children as well. * Pretty Woman: Philip Stuckey, jealous of his friend Edward Lewis' success, and frustrated over his personal issues, attempts to rape prostitute Vivian Ward in Edward's hotel room. Lewis comes upon them and punches Stuckey in the jaw before he can go too far. * Pulp Fiction: In what is likely one of the more bizarre, yet no less disturbing examples of rape on film, the character of Marsellus Wallace - a big angry black man - is tied up, beaten and raped by several rednecks as well as some bondage freak in black S&M gear. Another man, Butch Coolidge, likely would have become a victim as well had he not fought back against his attackers with a katana. * Trading Places: Louis Winthorpe states that prisoners in a police station holding cell had a strong desire to have sex with him and "bend him over". Appearances * Accused, The * Angels' Wild Women * Beast Within, The * Count Yorga, Vampire * Don't Breathe - Attempted rape. * Evil Dead - Tree rape. * Eyes of a Stranger * Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The (2009) * Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The (2011) * Hills Have Eyes, The * Hollywood Boulevard * Humanoids from the Deep - Monster rape. * Jungle Assault * Pretty Woman - Attempted rape. * Pulp Fiction - Male on male rape. Category:Accused, The (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Angels' Wild Women (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Eyes of a Stranger (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Hills Have Eyes, The (1977)/Miscellaneous Category:Hollywood Boulevard (1976)/Miscellaneous Category:Humanoids from the Deep (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Jungle Assault (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Pretty Woman (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Pulp Fiction (1994)/Miscellaneous